


喜欢你💕1⃣️5⃣️虫铁🚗

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕1⃣️5⃣️虫铁🚗

   没有最尴尬，只有更尴尬。Peter现在唯一想做的就是原地消失。经过刚才冲动地吻了男人，他能做到的也仅限于小幅度动动手臂而已。  
   看着少年像热锅上的蚂蚁一样坐立不安，TS选择了作壁上观。他觉得有必要等少年自己想明白，主动寻求帮助。否则这话怎么讲出口？我帮你小解？他会怎么想？那岂不跟个色情狂一样？  
“Mr.S⋯”少年终于鼓足勇气开口，但是在男人一声尾音上扬的嗯之下，意识到自己又犯了错误。  
“Darling⋯”他红着脸目光飘忽，反复揉搓着可怜的被子，“我想去⋯洗手间。”  
“All right, your majesty. ”男人露出一个笑容，掀起被子抱起他的宝贝。  
“我可以试着站起来的。”少年耳朵红得像蕃茄，他不知道该怎么表达自己的想法。  
“我扶着你。”男人让他踩着自己的脚站立，帮他掏出小Peter，“准备就绪。”  
少年全身都在发抖，喉中还发出轻吟。  
   “放轻松，没什么大不了的，”男人见不得他受一点委屈，“更亲蜜的事我们都做过，相信我，你可以的。”  
少年努力了五分钟，终于在男人手里完成了艰难的小解。  
“你做的很好，”男人忍住亲亲他及多玩他一会的冲动，把他抱回床上安置好，“否则明天，后天，还有上大号怎么办呢？”  
少年全身都血红了。  
“我是很乐意为您服务的，my sweet～”男人闪亮亮的wink吓得少年全身坚硬。  
等到睡前被男人抱去洗澡，这样那样⋯少年简直羞愤欲绝。

莫大的压力催逼出少年更大的潜力。  
第二天医生们再次被震撼到了，他居然能站稳了！还能做简单的动作了！这顽强的生命力世之仅见。  
TS发出了傲娇的哼声，随即挑高了眉毛，笑出了声。  
等医护人员全部撤离现场后，少年偷偷松了口气，不意外男人带来的早餐依然是粥。  
从醒来到现在，他已经吃了五顿粥了，但是没有重样的，只是今天终于不用人喂了，心情舒畅极了。  
“Darling，我有礼物送给你！”少年掏出采血管双手奉至男人面前，笑容阳光灿烂。  
男人表情一片茫然，他甚至想摸摸他的爱人是不是烧坏了。  
“这是刚刚我让医生多抽的，如果你能研究出什么东西，我会很高兴的。”少年把东西放进男人手中，把他的手指合起来，“我觉的今天好像身体里多了很多东西，可能我的能力有提升，你能尽快化验分析出结果吗？”  
男人深深望了他一眼，亲了一下他的额头，转身离开了。  
少年愉快地吃着饭，能主宰自己的感觉真好！为了长久地和男人一起，他还要更努力一点。  
午饭后他躺着没一会就睡着了。

少年被梦中的那个人热情的纠缠搞得火热不已。就在两人要上本垒时，少年因为热从梦中惊醒了。  
好可惜⋯  
红着脸咬着拇指回味男人的吻，他舔舐自己的手指，却没有梦里男人那样叫他心颤。这样一想，梦里被舔过的前胸后背都热热的酥痒难耐，他脱下汗湿的衣服和裤子，只留下宽松的内裤。  
从来没有自慰过的少年颤巍巍地把手伸进内裤握住自己，想着那天男人含住自己的感觉，一声甜腻的呻吟脱口而出。  
少年羞耻地快哭了，在床单上摩擦着身体，模模糊糊地哼哼着Mr. Stark， 生涩的技术甚至不能取悦自己。  
他终于放弃了，捂住自己红透的脸，心里难受，觉得自己特别委屈。  
明明从来不哭的人，偏偏喜欢上男人就控制不了感情，三天两头哭鼻子，他讨厌这样的自己，不想要继续软弱下去，他爬起来，看到男人抱臂正靠墙看得津津有味。  
  “你⋯什么时候来的⋯”少年慌乱地掩住自己的下身，尴尬地希望时间能倒流回到刚醒来那一刻。  
“你睡着的时候。”男人给他一个坏笑。  
“那还不快来帮我⋯”少年嘟起嘴巴，“我发誓不会再弄伤你。”  
“你还敢说⋯”走过来的男人风云突变，脸上的青筋暴露，“Peter Parker我从来没有遇上你这么糟糕的床伴！”  
“你是这么觉得吗？”少年的脸色苍白，抿紧唇慢慢低下头，“对不起⋯”  
看到少年被低压笼罩，男人又恢复理智，责备自己居然小心眼到和个孩子计较。  
“你是不是对我很失望？”少年仰头用闪亮的眼神看着男人，“你是不是不想要我了？”  
男人心塞到无声叹息，他掉进名为Peter Parker的深坑，可能永不见天日了。明明那天是少年弄伤了他，可是看他现在的表情，却莫名有种玩弄了纯洁的小男孩的负罪感。他Tony Stark何时受过这种委屈！  
“我幼稚粘人什么都不会，和⋯他们比，不能让你舒服还让你痛苦，”晶莹剔透的瞳孔被水浸润，“对不起⋯”  
“第一条和第二条。”男人头疼得闭上眼。  
“Hum？”  
“和你的约定。”男人揉乱了他的头发，“速度收起你小脑袋里那些乱七八糟的一切。否则我可不保证接下来会做什么。”  
“⋯”泪光泛滥的大眼睛瞬间放出炫目的光彩，他直接扑入男人怀里。  
享受着他的少年爱的蹭蹭，TS从不自然慢慢放松，最后笑弯了嘴角。  
“你的经验只源于我，嫌弃你做的不好，只能说明我没有告诉你正确的方法。”男人终于自暴自弃地放弃抵抗，“Peter，我准备好了做你的伴侣，希望你告诉我你最真实的想法，好吗？”  
少年在他怀里撒娇地点头。  
“你应该自豪，”男人啧了一声，“为了你我彻底放弃了所有美女，你知道被你压在身下的人是谁吗？”  
少年嘤咛一声啃咬上男人的唇，反复吸吮他，舔他整齐的齿列和上颚，被反勾住小舌缠绕撩逗。  
少年本就火热的身体越发焦灼，他把男人压到身下，半解半撕下他昂贵的衣服，手沿着他身体曲线四处游移。  
男人的手捋动少年的欲望，让他间或发出奶萌的甜蜜的喘息声，他爱死了这个娇娇的小声音！  
手指引领嘴唇用少年最纯洁的膜拜点燃了男人的激情，少年清澈到近乎透明的爱恋，让他的心都被填满，或许是身体的本能选择，只有这个洁白无瑕的灵魂才是他内心真正渴望得到的。  
面对他的自己其实那样自卑，任何的诡计和利用都在遇上他时大失效果，那是个真正的天使，即使被无情地伤害却依然执着，被包围在那颗赤子心中，他找到了此生的归宿，唯恐自己给他的不够好。  
所以压和被压都无所谓了，自尊不应该带到床上。  
少年小猫一样的舔上男人的生殖器，小心翼翼地观察对方的身体反馈，但是因为男人摸得太过舒服，几次因喘息呻吟不得不停下。然后颤抖着继续舔弄。  
“Peter⋯”男人的呼唤甜到少年心里，他想马上埋入那个紧致火热的地方。  
“Mr.Stark⋯darling⋯给我鱼肝油。”少年指指男人身后的药瓶。  
倒出两粒漂亮的金色颗粒，咬碎让它浸没了指尖，少年开始探索男人紧闭的后庭。  
“X！”男人简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你从哪学来的？”  
“刚刚梦里⋯”少年耳尖都红了，眼睛依然黑亮“我会学习让你快乐，所以请等等我。”  
男人的心都萌化了，流动的眼神比蜜还甜。  
“我知道了。”他听到自己的声音回答。  
等到少年小心地进入他时，男人早就不耐地摆动起他性感的臀，引得少年惊叫连连。  
男人心中得意，完全忽略了他看上去幼稚可人的爱人的变异体质。所以等他快感积累到暴发时，他的少年依然保持高频进出，找到男人体内性感带的少年快狠准地专攻前列腺位，还握住了他的前端，让他在欲望的顶端载浮载沉。  
“P⋯Peter⋯”男人仰起性感的颈项，好听的声音染了情欲的泣音。  
“再等一会儿⋯”少年樱红的薄唇吐出热情的喘息。  
“再一分钟⋯”少年呼吸都急促了。  
“马上到了⋯”  
男人全身都被过多的快感激成粉红色，他的身体不住颤抖，大口呼吸也缓解不了体内堆积成山的激情，他用无力的手去掰少年握着他的手指，却怎么样也分不开。  
“Darling⋯dear⋯my favorite⋯饶了我吧！”白光在男人眼前炸开，他摇着头不能承受更多的高潮。  
“还⋯不够⋯”少年挺动白皙的腰身，倔强地要给他久经战阵的男人极致的体验，拼命忍住射精的冲动，将彼此送上云端。  
男人只能尖叫，在即将崩溃的前一刻，少年放开他并射进了他体内。让他又攀上另一个顶点。  
吻着男人眼角的泪水，少年感觉自己终于圆满了。


End file.
